AKATSUKI High
by Hikaru Yoru
Summary: Welcome to the extremely gifted high school named A.K.A.T.S.U.K.I. High. Only the best of the best can go here even though these freshman students are somehow idiots. Special high school huh? They act more like students then teachers themselves...
1. Perfect Freshman Role Models

Author's Note: Haha I hope you guys enjoy my first story that I have posted here 3. I was reading this fanfic, Exchange Program by Goeskaboom and this idea struck me. I was like ahah why not write a high school fanfic! I just played around with the story and had fun. There is so much that I could say here but you guys don't care right? ANYWAYS, Read, Enjoy, and Use your Imagination ;)

**Warning:** There are some mild language.. well kinda, I don't care about the language but everything is blah blah blah. Anyways, enjoy! ;) 3

Disclaimer: I have never owned or will ever take credit from Naruto :3

* * *

**Chapter 1: Perfect Freshman Role Models**

"Haha time does goes by doesn't it, Pein?" exclaimed Uchiha, Madara.

In the principle's office at A.K.A.T.S.U.K.I, Madara and his vice arrived around 6:30 A.M., but the principle seemed occupied at figuring the rubix cube though. "Uh help?" Sighing, Pein took the colorful cube and in a couple of seconds, "Here, I'm not sure why you even bother to play with this when you do not feel the need to bother completing it" pointed out Pein. "Well you see, this is why you are vice. I show whose the boss around here by making my minions...err fellow staffs do the dirty work, such as yourself, and all I need to do is plan and watch destruction come into place" said Madara with his usual Uchiha pride.

With the word **JACK ASS** in mind, he replied "Madara, the teachers are going to arrive soon and you know how they are on the first day. Hmm I see." Putting on his mask, he exclaimed "Tobi is ready! Tobi is ready!"

* * *

_Beep beep beep beep_. "Grrrrr Explode already will ya, un!" Knocking the annoying, beeping clock face down on the floor, Deidara dragged his tired feet on the ground and stood up. Rubbing away the usual morning crusts around his eyes, he picked up the clock and saw the time, 7:30 A.M. "Crap, yeah! One thing I hate about being a damn teacher is that they have to go to school early, un" he muttered and he grudgingly dragged his body to the bathroom.

* * *

Waking up to the smell of Starbucks coffee, Sasuke finished the tie and walked down the polished, wooden stairs. In the kitchen sat Itachi drinking his usual sweet coffee and reading. He looked up "hn, good morning" and returned to reading the daily newspaper. "hn, hey, where's the coffee mate? If I am correct, black coffee is your usual preference is it not?" Sasuke looked down at the cup, "Wait...How did you..." but when he turned to look back up at his big brother, he seemed to have disappeared. "ITACHI! STOP STEALING ALL THE FRICKIN' COFFEE MATE!"

* * *

In her Ferrari 430, Sakura lifted her Dior sunglasses and said "Ino, go tell that lazy ass of a boyfriend to hurry up, it's almost 7:20! Yeah yeah forehead, I'm on it." The said girl took out her LG Lollipop and began calling Shikamaru. Sighing at the caller ID he answered, "What is a perfectly good reason for calling me at six something in the morning? How sweet, and it's September first. September...(yawns) great its a school day. Yeah and the first day too! Alright I'll be right down, but why are you picking me up? Oh, it was a possibility that you would have skipped school, and time IS money."

HONK HONK! Peering out the window, the red ferrari was already parked in front of his house. "Ugh what a drag, and I haven't even dressed yet." Running down the stairs, he somewhat tripped and began rolling. _Speed rolling, Thunk Thunk Thunk, more speed rolling, thump_ and then quietness. Staring at the white ceiling above, he muttered "What a fucking drag."

* * *

[At Akatsuki High] ^_^

"Dammit, almost there!" An Uzumaki, Naruto ran out of his Mitsubishi Eclipse, but instead of running around the school halls, he tripped on the stairs and and slammed himself to the entry doors. "What is this! Some kind of sick joke?" _Growls_. "Uhh...I forgot to eat breakfast again, but I think thats a vending machine over there." Opening the doors, he walked through the empty halls and walked straight to the vendor machine. Looking at the snack machine he decides to choose Twinkies since they have awesomeness flavors that impacts one's taste buds. "Grrrr hurry up already you stupid snack! BELIEVE IT! Almost there..." Waiting for the anticipated moment to arrive, right at that last swirl..stop. Staring and gaping at the very machine, rage began to cross his face. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" Kicks. "Screw this machine, I still have my ramen cabinet in the lounge. SHIZZITS! Its already 7:40!"

* * *

In the lounge, it was basically a play room for all the teachers and staff. Some tables were placed with chairs in the cafe area as a giant plasma screen was placed in the middle for television, game consoles, and for karaoke. Sitting on chair Ino asked, "Hey forehead, don't you think its time for you to get a boyfriend by now?" Twitching, Sakura replied "Whats with the sudden question Pig? Oh you know, since we're already around 25, its almost time to prepare for marriage AND ITS ALMOST UNTIL THE THIRTIES AGE GROUP! What are you implying...Forehead you're OLD and you need to get laid-ed. THE DAY I GET IN BED IS WHATEVER THE DAY I CHOOSE IT TO BE!" Hearing the last statement, all eyes turned to the two girls. "Umm Sakura chan, Ino chan..." Hinata pointed. Their conversation stopped and seeing their eyes Sakura retorted "Turn away or your heads won't be able to soon enough." Silence still lingered in the air as Kakashi failed to break the stillness, "Well is it just me or do you guys feel this awkward tension?"

* * *

"Man am I hungry. There's nothing to eat around here anymore" said Choji, who was staring at the ramen cabinet and talking to the sleeping Shikamaru.

"Can't believe its already the first day of teaching! Do you know how many dumb ass, losers that even call themselves freshman students are..." Kisame was cut off from speaking as the door flew open revealing a tired Naruto yelling "Don't you dare lay those chubby fingers on my ramen! I'm hungry!"

Choji slowly lowered his hand and muttered "I'm not chubby, my body just grows quicker than most..." Everyone stared at the loud blonde but continued with what they were doing.

"I see you're late as usual Uzumaki" said Sasuke. "Cut the crap teme! Che, like I would want to scoop down to your level. What did you just say bastard! I see you have trouble hearing, must be of old age."

As the two kept bickering, everyone else seem to be in small groups chatting and awaiting for high school to begin.

* * *

Classes & Teachers: [T.A. is Teacher Assisstant]

English 1- Itachi Uchiha (tennis coach)

Geometry- Sasuke Uchiha (basketball coach)

Geography- Orochimaru

Japanese- Tsunade

Earth Science- Zetsu

P.E.- Rock Lee. T.A. Gaara

Art- Sasori

Ceremics- Deidara

Swimming- Kisame

Fashion Design- Konan

Home Economics- Hinata Hyuuga

Culinary Arts- Choji

Study Hall- Shikamaru Nara

Journal- Shino

Photography- Jaraiya. T.A. Naruto Uzumaki (football coach)

Research Application- Neji Hyuuga

Staff:

Principal- Tobi/Madara Uchiha

Vice- Pein

Nurses- Sakura Haruno & Ino Yamanaka

Counsolers- Kakashi Hatake & Iruka

Secretary- Temari

Security- Kakuzu

The first five classes are requirements needed but the next three classes are just electives. There are 8 classes a day and school starts at 8:00-3:50 Students live dorms here at A.K.A.T.S.U.K.I High and go home on holidays. Sport activities are always in period 8. Haha the schedule below is pretty long but hey, this high school IS for the highly gifted . So laugh laugh at those poor students.

Period 1 (8:00-8:50)

Period 2 (8:50-9:40)

Snack 1 (10:00)

Period 3 (10:00-10:50)

Period 4 (10:50-11:40)

Period 5 (11:40-12:30)

Lunch (1:00)

Period 6 (1:00-1:50 )

Period 7 (1:50-2:40)

Snack 2 (3:00)

Period 8 (3:00-3:50)


	2. Hey, I'm Yoshida, Miyuki!

Authors Note: Thank you all for reviewing my story ^_^ Its not much but I'll live. Sorry its not the best story in the world but I'm trying! :O

Pacchiri Cherii- I had no idea how I was going to start this but now, I think I have a plan for this story. So thanks to you, of course! Romance will happen but with who? I'm not so sure.

**Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto or the characters. Just the characters I have made up myself. I feel proud *sighs***

* * *

**(._.)**

**Chapter 2: Hey, I'm Yoshida, Miyuki!**

_Slap!_

Hot tears ran down my face as I kept looking at the grayish, concrete floor. My knees ached from kneeling for who knows how long and my arms were bruised from being punched. I kept looking at the ground and waited to hear what he had to say. "Look what you fucking did bitch! Now theres blood on my knuckles. For that you need another punishment. Now stand!"

No matter what he said, I couldn't have stood up for myself no matter how hard I screamed inside my mind to do so. Trying to be strong on the outside doesn't get you anywhere if you're too weak to fight. Another kick was aimed at my stomach. The pain in my stomach made my body roll over and I slammed my shoulder on the opposite wall. Trying to breathe through the smelly air of the alcoholic stench, my throat felt like it was on fire from the lack of water. I demanded myself to stop my loud, crying sobs, but my emotions wouldn't let me. The hot pouring blood trickled slowly down my thin face as I felt embarresed and pathetic.

* * *

(.-.)

"Hello, hello, hello citizens and students! The grand opening of A.K.A.T.S.U.K.I. High is about to begin. We are all wondering what could possibly be behind these golden gates and right now comes the principle himself! Now sir, what do you hope to accomplish once the school open?"

"TOBI's a good boy! Tobi hopes that the students will become more smarts and will start to uphold the beginning legacy of this new high school!"

"Now hear this folks! We will all see this legacy become a reality in time and it seems that classes are about to start. This is live from the village of Konoha."

Closing the T.V., I sat up and stared at my black ceiling. No matter how much I try to burn it all, a glare wouldn't be enough to kill it. I was disturb by someone that I would rather not talk to. "Sweetie, do you want some breakfast?"

My heart began to beat faster as the pent up anger rose. "Mom, why can't you just leave him?" I asked bluntly. She looked at everything but my face and quietly reply, "You know I can't do that."

Just the thought of her not doing anything got me furious in less than a second. "Bullshit Mom! How can you live with him for these last couple of years? He misunderstands everything, drinks, 'plays' with other women, and beats your only child! Do I have to list the rest?" I begin to sob and let my bangs cover my face while looking at nothing but the wrinkles of my blanket. She wanted to say something, I could tell, but I wouldn't let her. "Get out. I'm not going to school until next week, so don't bother trying anything."

I imagine her pain, stricken face in my mind as I said that, but I didn't regret it even when more tears gather in my eyes. Like I knew she would, she left without saying anything else. "Thats why I can never love you like any child would, a mom would never leave me like this" I quietly whisper.

* * *

\(._.)/

"Alright! Lets start teaching these dimwits what high school is all about!" Yelled the excited Naruto.

"Dobe, calm down, the ceremony is about to start."

"Yeah Naruto, shut up!" hushed Sakura.

Walking up on stage, Pein had a piece of paper in hand, ready to read the speech. He cleared his throat a few times and breathe in and out. Everyone was waiting for the vice principal to start but it seem to be an eternity before he began to speak.

"Today is the beginning of All Killing Aged Teens So Undetermined Kinds of Idiots High School! Wait a minute..This is not what A.K.A.T.S.U.K.I. stand for! Who wrote this shitty speech anyways?"

Temari came up to him and whispered. Glaring at Deidara, he defended himself.

"What? You said something creative and its creative to me. Your fault for not writing it up yourself, yeah!"

Pein sighed. "Well, its Akatsuki High for short. Anyways, here, all teachers and staff will try their best to uphold this high school and will teach/help the students as much as we can. All of our teachers here are quite exellent with high degrees of teaching and I am sure most of you already know them from their other cirricular activities.

"OMGG WE LOVE YOU ITACHI AND SASUKE-KUN!" Screamed Karin and her group of followers.

"HEY! DEIDARA AND SASORI ARE MUCH HOTTER! Yelled other random groups.

"Ya know what? People with good taste should know that Orochimaru Sama is the sexiest in the world!" A young girl going by the name of X screamed.

What the fuck?

"THIS IS QUITE ENOUGH! KAKUZU GET RID OF THESE FAN GIRLS!" Pein ordered.

Running at top speed, the suit wearing Kakuzu head straight toward the fangirls. Having the Water Blaster 10,520 in hand, he began shooting every screaming girl and made sure to target their biggest weaknesses.

"My hair! What did you do to my hair!" One girl yelled.

"I CANNOT believe that you just ruined my PRADA SHOES!" Screamed another.

"OMMMGGGG NOT THE COLTHES! OMMIIIGOSH, you soo owe me money!"

"Heh you guys started this and now im going to end this." Kakuzu activated his special water bomb function and exploded water all over the already screaming girls. "YES! See Sasori, ART IS A BANG!"

"TOBI CALLS FOR ORDER! TOBI CALLS FOR ORDER!"

The destruction layed out before him made him smirk under that mask of his, but sadly it's his job to break up the mess.

"If you impecible fools continue this, I WILL make sure you are disciplined correctly."

Everyone stopped during the chaos and noticed the strong, deep voice that came out. Appreciating the attention, he continue "Good. Now, when Tobi say 'GO,' that means .Class!"

The teachers already left as the rest of the students screamed to get to the doors faster than others. Some even fell along the way but who wouldn't laugh at this situation?

"Ah, what would I have done without power?" Madara exclaimed happily. Pein sighed from behind and began to walk away as the principal basked in his glory.

* * *

_~~~1 Week Later~~~ (._.)_

With nothing to do, I left the empty house as fast as I could and took my red bike with me. It was only 7:30, but there was no place I could call home anymore. The streets of Konoha was empty as usual with only a few cars passing by now and then. From here to Akatsuki High, it was only ten minutes, so I think of it as a mini excercise to get my mind off of things.

Arriving around the corner, I saw cliques made up of varieties of teens and even saw my group, Red Ninja. Just so you know, my group and I are a delivery service team and we are proud of it! It has been our side job since forever and its a way for me to get away from all my problems, even if it is just for a little bit. Under Tanako Hiroko, we are like one big family. If I must go back on history, he has owned Kame Kame since we were even born. His wife, Misuri, died a few years back because of hemophilia. I still remember the funeral and it was worth crying over. She was a second mother to us and it was like a piece of us was given to her as she descended from earth. Even though Tanako was out of shape for awhile due to shock, we managed to help out the restaurant until he was better which got us this permanent side job.

Basically, we bring soba noodles and a varitey of side dishes to those who order it and our restaurant is quite popular among the area of Konoha. Due to such popularity, there are always a variety of competitions to see who delivers their orders the fastest. Among other delivery restaurants, they would try to best us at anything, whether it is in better food or better servers.

We are known as Red Ninja and we are the fastest division compared to anywhere else. The name originated from what we like. Red is a color that we love and ninja came in the name since we gave quick deliveries. Our group consist of Oshida, Kyoko, Daichi, Hachiro, Kenji, Mariko and me.

How about I introduce my favorite boys? Daichi is like an older brother to me. He is usually the one who scolds me constantly whether it is about my father or my grades. Even so, he would buy me snacks at the end to make me feel better. It's funny how he knows me more than I do sometimes.

As for Kyoko and Hachiro, they are a year older than me and plus, they're twins. Such playful guys who always seem to cheer me up when I need it. Whenever I need comfort, they are the best people to go to.

Oshida is the same age as me and we both get along great. He has a calm personality which is good for any situations. His love for nature ceases to amaze me yet he can get very mischievous.

Mariko is what I call a music genius. From young, he was forced to learn multiple types of instruments such as the piano, violin and even the flute. To tell you the truth, he actually hates to play music since he was forced to as a child.

Finally, Kenji is what I call a true competitor. He loves a challenge when he sees one, especially when it's about restaurant competitions. He a good guy but when he loses, he does get into the worst of moods.

Oshida and Kyoko waved to me as I chained my bike to the rack. "Hey! I haven't seen you all summer!"

"Where have you been?"

"Haha, nothing really, just the usual."

"Well congrats on the scholarship!" Kenji exclaimed. "The entrance exam must off been so easy for you, yeah?"

"Well it wasn't that bad" I said. "So what's up Daichi? I haven't seen you since..."

"Yuki, he still beats you up doesn't he? Even I can see the slight bruises on both of your cheeks!" Daichi interrupted.

Hachiro, Kenji, and Mariko turned to face me and I could see that their expression was grim even though they knew better than to say anything.

The one thing that I have never told them about was my father's abusements. Truly, he was a good father, but after he found out that my mother couldn't bear children any longer, he resented me for not being a male to begin with. After that, he started to get unlucky with his job and it didn't seem to end well with him anymore. He actually got fired and went out to drink with his friends often, which then leads to sex. It frustrates me how my mother doesn't have the will to stop him. Even if I wanted to run away from this nightmare, I could never leave my mom there by herself.

One time, Daichi wanted to come over and surprise me without my knowing. This was during one of father's beating for coming home a minute late for dinner. My face was plumped from his previous beatings and Daichi actually saw what happened. He knocked on the front door which stopped father from punching me again. Trying to run in, my father pushed him out and I was too shocked at the time to do anything. I felt less invisible now that someone knew my father's true colors. After that day, I told all the guys and they understood, even though Kenji wanted to beat him into a bloody pulp.

These guys are my best buddies and we basically are brothers and sisters already. All I can do is sound positive no matter how fake it sounded.

"You guys shouldn't worry about me. I'm fine, really" I reassured.

"I still can't help but worry" Daichi reply.

"Anyways! We should be heading to class. Shouldn't be late on the first day you know" Kyoko pointed out.

Running to the front steps, I turn and wave at the guys. Sighing, I enter through the doors of my new school and got ready for what is going to be my first period, English.


End file.
